New Life
by spica98
Summary: The Shinsengumi members reincarnated while they still had their past memories. Rasetsus showed up not in Kyoto but in Tokyo. These Shinsengumi boys tried to search for Yukimura Chizuru who they thought know how to stop the Rasetsus. A girl then came into their life and they thought that she was Chizuru in her past, though she didn't have any memories about it. NOT HAKUOUKI SSL FF.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

Hakuou high school, a private school in Tokyo. The class sliding door opened. The teacher entered the class with a smile.

"Good morning, everyone," he greeted the class.

"Good morning, Yamanami-sensei!" the class greeted him back. Yamanami Keisuke-sensei is a handsome young sensei with glasses who was the class homeroom teacher. He was quite popular with girl high schoolers.

"Today, a new classmate will join in this class," He said,"Yukimura-san, please come here,"

A girl with a long brown hair entered the class. She bowed and introduced herself.

"Good morning, everyone. My name is Yukimura Kanna. I hope we'll be good friends," she said and smiled.

"Yukimura-san, your seat is there. Beside Toudou-kun," Yamanami said again. Kanna nodded and walked towards the table Yamanami pointed. The seat was beside the window in the backside. She sat slowly and looked at the boy who sat beside her. His hair was brown and his bangs falls down perfectly in front of his forehead.

"Good morning," Kanna smiled to him,"Toudou Heisuke-san, right?" He heard Kanna but he didn't answer it.

"Then, Toudou-san, nice to meet you," Kanna smiled again but Heisuke didn't seem bothered by it.

"Let's start the class!" Yamanami said,"Let's open the book pa—"

"Yamanami-sensei!" The other teacher called him from outside,"Principal called you,"

"Everyone, open your history book page 72 and read it first. I'll go back in no time," he said then went outside. Kanna opened her new book and smell it, it smell just like a new book. She likes that smell.

"Kanna-chan!" called a girl who sat in front of Kanna.

"Yes?"

"I'm Serina Hime. Nice to meet you!" she said then smiled.

"Nice to meet you too, Hime-chan!" Kanna smiled. The time that should be for studying became lively because many of Kanna's new classmates introduced to Kanna.

"You're so cute, Kanna!" said one of the girl.

"Are you a model?" asked the other girl.

"Can I get your phone number?" asked a boy. Everyone was busy asking her many things, but Kanna answered them one by one patiently, even though some of them are not that important.

"You guys are so noisy!" Heisuke hit the table, showed that he's angry. The other students sat to their own seat, scared by Heisuke.

"Kanna-chan, so pitiful," someone whispered, but Kanna could hear that.

"Kanna-chan, be careful. He's a delinquent," Hime whispered that to Kanna.

"Ah, is that so?" Kanna whispered too and blinked her eyes as she looked at Heisuke,"But his face is too cute for a delinquent,"

"I think so too at first. But he knocked over 15 delinquents near here by himself," she whispered again.

"That's cool!" Kanna said with loud voice making Heisuke turned his head to her.

"I-I'm sorry, Toudou-san…" Kanna looked down but Heisuke stood up and went out the class. He shut the door really hard enough to tell everyone that he was mad.

"Is it my fault?" Kanna asked nervously.

"Of course not!" Hime said. Now they speak in normal voice.

"Don't mind him, Kanna-chan!" said the girl beside Hime.

"I saw Toudou-kun went out of the class again, huh," Yamanami entered the class and sighed, "Principal told to be careful with the slashing incident. Be sure to not walked alone or go home at night,"

"Slashing incident…" Kanna murmured.

* * *

"At last it's break time," Hime stretched her hands to the air,"Kanna-chan, let's go to the cafetaria!"

"Is it okay for me to go?" Kanna asked.

"Of course! Let's go!" Hime pulled Kanna's arm and they went to the canteen.

"This school is so lively," Kanna said.

"I know right?" Hime said. They're finally arrived at the cafetaria and tagged a place to eat.

"Wait here, okay? I'll be back with your favorite food!" Hime said. Kanna sat on one of the table and wait for Hime to come. Suddenly an unknown boy sat on that table too.

"So you're the transfer student?" asked the boy with the scary face. Kanna nodded her head.

'Oi! Heisuke! I found her!" The boy shouted to Heisuke who sat quite far from Kanna. Kanna looked at Heisuke but he casted off his face to the other side.

"He's so childish!" The boy laughed,"I'm Nagakura Shinpachi. Our class is different so we would not see each other that often,"

"I'm Yukimura Kanna," Kanna said.

"Yukimura…?" Nagakura murmured.

"Is there something matter?" asked Kanna.

"No, No, Nothing," Nagakura laughed.

"Oh, today's target is the transfer student, huh?" another boy showed up.

"What are you talking about?," Shinpachi said,"You're making her scared,"

"I'm sorry but I'm not scared," Kanna said but the boy who just came laughed.

"You're interesting! I'm Harada Sanosuke. Nice to meet you," he said.

"I'm Yukimura Kanna. Nice to meet you," Kanna smiled a little.

"Yukimura, you said?" Sano widened his eyes.

"What do you need from Kanna-chan?" Hime suddenly appeared out of nowhere,"Let's go,"

Kanna helped Hime to brought the beverages, while Hime brought the bread and some sweets. Everyone looked at Kanna as she walked, so she looked down. Not looking of what in front of her, Kanna collided into someone in front of her, making the beverages she brought spilled on the person who was just slammed with her.

"I-I'm sorry!" Kanna put the beverages she hold to the nearest table and took out her handkerchief and wipe the person's cloth.

"What you did to Okita-san is unforgiveable!" shouted one of the girl on the boy's back, making the other students in the cafetaria looked at them.

"I'm sorry…" Kanna said as she looked down and bowed.

"Well, well, it's okay. I'm not mad," the boy said and patted Kanna's head.

"Don't you know him? He's this school's idol Okita Souji-san!" the other girl said loudly.

"Well, well… stop it," Souji said.

"She's a transfer student. She don't know such a thing," Hime defended Kanna.

"Well, now you knew," the girl said.

"What is this commotion?" another boy came.

"Ah. Student Council Vice President, Saito Hajime-san," Hime gasped.

"I'm sorry for the commotion," Kanna bowed to apologized.

"You're a transfer student? I've never saw you before in this school," Saito asked Kanna.

"Yes, I just transferred today. My name is Yukimura Kanna," Kanna said.

"Yukimura?" Saito and Okita narrowed their eyes.

"Let's get out of here, Kanna-chan!" Hime pulled Kanna's hand leaving the cafetaria. Hime brought her to the bench outside the school.

"Hime-chan, you sure are worked up too much," Kanna said.

"Well," Hime chuckled,"Wait here, okay? I'll buy the new drink. Just eat the bread. You like curry bread, right?"

"How do you know?"

"You can say that's my talent," Hime chuckled then get back to the cafetaria. Kanna opened the wrap and start to eat the bread.

"You mean that slashing incident?"

Kanna stopped eating. She stood up to see who is it. She looked at the other side of the tree behind her and saw a male student stood there and was currently on phone. He was tall and have a pretty looks.

"Yeah, we have to stopped them somehow," the boy said again on phone. Kanna still peeked at him from the behind the tree while eating her bread. After that, the boy finished talking and unexpectedly showed in front of Kanna. Kanna who was really startled dropped her bread.

"Who are you?" The boy asked Kanna with a scary purple eyes,"Did you hear that just now?"

The time that boy asked Kanna that, the wind blowed softly opened Kanna's face which was half closed by her hair.

"You are…" the boy gone speechless.

'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hear that. Excuse me—" Kanna who was just walked away from the boy suddenly stopped as the boy grabbed her hand tightly.

"It.. hurts…" Kanna said slowly.

"Ah, sorry…" The boy said, letting Kanna's hand go. Didn't know what to do, Kanna bowed then ran away and left the boy alone.

"Chizuru…" the boy murmured by himself.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

How about this one? :D

If you think this is interesting, I'll continue~


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

Kanna sat alone on her desk in the class. The boy just now somehow make her heart thrust. Wondering who he really is, she ate the bread slowly.

" _Chizuru…"_

She remembered someone said that to her, but that's not her name. She saw someone who was badly hurt laid on her lap. Remember something like this made her head hurts. She put down her bread and hold her head.

"Kanna-chan! Why did you back to the…. Wait! Are you okay?" Hime suddenly showed up beside her.

"Hime-chan… sorry," Kanna said slowly.

"It's okay. More than that, your face is so pale. Are you okay?" Hime asked worriedly.

"I think I'll go to the infirmary. It's near the cafetaria, right?" Kanna stood up and went outside the class rushly. Kanna walked fast to the infirmary without realizing someone had been observing her since then.

* * *

Kanna was asleep until the school ended. When she opened her eyes, the school's almost went dark. She stretched her body a little and went to the class to take her bag. There was nobody there. Kanna quickly took her bag and her remaining bread, as she remembered the slashing incident. She opened the sliding door and walked quickly. Suddenly she stopped and looked behind her as she heard someone was walking behind her.

"Blood… Blood…" There was about three spooky men behind her. Their eyes was red and they were holding some kind of katana (Japanese sword) on their right hand. Kanna suddenly remembered about the slashing incidents.

"Yukimura's… blood…" one of them murmured as they drew closer to Kanna.

Kanna who knew that her life is in danger ran as fast as she could. But those people ran really fast that they could catch up with Kanna. At the stairs, Kanna's left shoulder was slashed by the sword and it was bleeding. Her foot also could not ran anymore so she fell from the stairs. Fell on her knees, the men came closer and closer to Kanna. Just as they raised their katana against Kanna, someone showed up in front of her.

"Are you okay?!" Kanna looked up at the person in front of her.

"Toudou-san?!" Kanna startled,"Get away from here or else…"

"Idiot! How could I ran away when someone's in danger?!" He hold the man's katana with the his own katana.

"But, you'll get killed!" Kanna protested. She stood with her trembling legs.

"You should be the one who get away!" he said again as he pushed the man and stabbed him then went to attack the other man. However, the last one stood in front of Kanna and ready to slash her. Kanna closed her eyes, waited for the katana's sharp edge to stab her.

"Oi, run!" she could hear Heisuke's voice but her legs won't move even a bit. She opened her eyes since nothing happened to her. She gasped as she saw a dead body turning into ash slowly beside her. Kanna looked at front and saw the student council vice president standing with cold eyes at her.

"Ahh~ what a pity. I wanted to kill him myself. Hajime-kun you sure are fast," said someone from the other side of the stairs. It was the school's idol, Okita Souji.

"I'm just doing my job," the student council vice president said.

"Well, stop it," Heisuke said to both of them,"Are you okay?" he extended his hand to Kanna. Kanna took his hand and stood up then nodded a little.

"Hey. You saw them just now right?" the other man showed. It was the one who was talking on the phone.

"Eh?"

"Bring her there," he said that to the other and Souji pulled Kanna's hand but she objected.

"What are you doing? Let me go," Kanna said panickedly as she stepped back.

"Listen to me. If you ran away, we'll kill you," the guy whose name Kanna hadn't knew told her.

"I.. have no plan.. on running away," she said as she closed her wounds on her shoulder with her hand.

"Then, follow us," Student council vice president said. Kanna losing much blood which resulting in her legs was trembling and her vision went blurred, she went unconcious and almost fell to the floor if Souji didn't catched her body.

* * *

"What should we do with this girl?" asked Souji after put Kanna who was unconcious on the student council office's sofa.

"Wait, Souji! Don't tie her up!" Heisuke said.

"Why~~ What if she's really a demon? Or what if she's going to ran and tell people about those rasetsu before?" asked Souji as he tied Kanna's mouth. The other boys was sitting on the chair, there were Heisuke, Sano, Shinpachi, Okita, Saito, Yamanami, and Hijikata.

"Okita-kun, if you do that, I'll get scold since she's my student," Yamanami said.

"This is the only way to see if she's really her or not," Souji said.

"Then, if she's not, you're hurting her," Sano said. After tied Kanna's hand tightly, Souji stared at Kanna's face.

"You're not polite, Souji," Saitou said to him.

"She has a face like Chizuru-chan, indeed," Souji said as he pinched Kanna's cheek softly, "Plus she's getting cuter,"

"Souji, stop it," Hijikata said at Souji.

"Are you jealous? Well, indeed Chizuru-chan _was_ your lover," Souji teased him.

"Souji!" Hijikata went mad.

"Ah, she awake," Souji said ignoring Hijikata. Kanna slowly opened her eyes and saw the boys there. Startled, she sat on pushed Souji away, whose face was only 10 cm apart from hers.

"Hmmph! Hmmph!" Kanna tried to speak since her mouth was tied.

"See? She's hurt!" Heisuke said then walked towards Kanna and opened her mouth.

"What?! Kidnapping?!" Kanna panicked.

"Calm down!" Heisuke said as he let loose the tie on her hands. Then she stared at the boys, afraid of them.

"Can I go home now?" Kanna asked slowly.

"No," Hijikata said coldly.

"Then, is this really a kidnapping?" Kanna asked.

"If you want to go home, show us your wound on your shoulder," Sano said with serious face.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

"My wounds, you say?!" Kanna surprised,"I don't want to do that!"

"Then you'll stay here until you show us," Shinpachi said. Kanna went silent but she still hadn't show her wound.

"Let's just use force~~" Okita said as he forced Kanna down on the sofa.

"Wha—" Kanna said.

"Souji!" Hijikata said.

"Isn't this era's boys do this a lot?" Souji smirked at Kanna, "Beside I don't mind do it with Kanna-chan," Souji put off Kanna's tie and opened her upper button.

"Huh? It's not healing," Souji touch Kanna's wounds.

"It will not. Even if she's the real one, her wound will not heal as fast as before," Yamanami sighed. Kanna pushed Souji away.

"I don't know what are you talking about, but could you please let me go?" Kanna asked as she fixed her uniform. She took her bag and walked towards the door.

"Then you should forget what you saw just now," Saitou blocked her way to the door.

"Huh?" Kanna asked.

"The one who attacked you, forget them," Hijikata said.

"Shouldn't I tell the police?" asked Kanna confusedly.

"No," Saitou said coldly.

* * *

The next morning, Kanna came to school early. When she arrived at school, there was still no one there. She sat on her chair and opened up a curry bread that she bought on the way to school.

"Kanna-chan!" someone called her.

"Ah, Hime-chan! Good morning," she smiled.

"Good morning! How's your condition? You went to the infirmary yesterday," Hime asked worriedly.

"I'm good. Thank for worrying about me," she said.

"You're my friend so I have the right to worry, right?" Hime smiled cheerfully.

"Thank you, Hime-chan,"

"And about those people…" Hime unsure what to speak.

"Those people?" asked Kanna as she chewed her bread.

"Our classmates and his two idiot friends, Toudou Heisuke-kun, Harada Sanosuke-kun, and Nagakura Shinpachi-kun. The third year student, student council member, Hijikata Toshizou-senpai, Saito Hajime-senpai, and Okita Souji-senpai. And the last our homeroom teacher, Yamanami Keisuke-sensei," Hime said in serious tone.

"Eh? What's wrong with them?" Kanna narrowed her eyes, a little bit curious with what Hime just said. Hime seemed just realized that she almost said something she shouldn't say.

"Umm… They…. Umm…" Hime didn't know what to say.

"Good morning!" Suddenly Heisuke barged in the class making Kanna, Hime, and some students who already came were startled.

"Good morning…." Kanna said as Heisuke sat beside her. After that, no one said a thing and it somehow became a little bit awkward.

"Here, I bought you a juice," Heisuke gave Kanna a small orange juice which was still cold.

"T- Thank you, Toudou-san..." Kanna was unsure of what to do but she accepted it anyway.

"Hey, and could you stop that Toudou-san? Just call me Heisuke," he said as he smiled. The other student who heard it was really shocked.

"Then, Heisuke-kun. Thank you for the juice," Kanna smiled awkwardly.

"Hey. What about your wound yesterday?" Heisuke whispered to Kanna.

"The wound isn't too deep. Thank you for worrying about me," Kanna smiled.

"It's not that I worried or something," Heisuke said slowly, "Did you tell about yesterday to someone?"

"No, I haven't," Kanna said.

"That's good, then. If there's something happens, call us okay?" Heisuke smiled as Kanna nodded without understanding the situation.

"Eh?! What? What? Is Toudou having a crush on Kanna-chan?!" one of the boy whispered to the other one.

"Look! He smiled at Yukimura-san!"

"Are they dating?"

"But his smile is so cute!"

"SHUT UP!" Heisuke hit his table again and showed his angry face to his classmates, but back to his smile when he looked again at Kanna. Everyone backed to their seats as they were afraid of Heisuke, including Hime. Kanna pulled Heisuke's sleeve and whispered to him.

"By the way, Heisuke-kun. Is this really for me?" Kanna asked as she pointed the juice.

"Yeah," Heisuke answered.

"Thank you. I've heard these bad rumors about you but you're unexpectedly kind," Kanna said.

"That's… because I felt I could be friends with you," Heisuke flustered.

"Friends?" Kanna blinked her eyes.

"Yesterday, you said that I was cool fighting with other delinquents. That was… the first time I've been told that. Usually people would call me a thugs or something like that…" Heisuke looked down.

"Well, I figured out people would have their own reasons," Kanna said and patted his shoulder softly, then smiled.

"But, really. Thank you so much for the juice, Heisuke-kun!" Kanna smiled.

"E-eh, A-ah, Y-You're welcome," Heisuke smiled too.

* * *

It was break time. Kanna and Hime walked to the cafetaria. What different now is that Heisuke was walking behind them with his frightening face.

"Why.. did Toudou-kun following us…?" Hime asked Kanna but Heisuke could hear that.

"What?! Any problems huh?!" Heisuke said in a harsh manner.

"N-No… Nothing…" Hime said slowly.

"Heisuke-kun, please don't scream in the corridor," Kanna said to him. Heisuke gone quiet after that.

"Hey, that's the girl who transferred yesterday!"

"She's cute!"

"I'll ask her number!"

"Wait! There's… Toudou behind her…"

"Ah, you're right…"

Kanna, Heisuke, and Kanna could hear those talks but didn't really care of it. Even when Kanna and one of them met their eyes, Kanna just smiled and continued on walking.

"Let's sit here," Hime said. One table in the cafetaria could hold for approximately ten people. There were students who wanted to sit with Kanna but they didn't brave enough to do that as Heisuke also sat there.

"There's this special limited pudding today. You want to try?" Heisuke asked Kanna.

"There are?!" Kanna asked with bright eyes. She stood up to buy some but Heisuke grabbed her wrist.

"Heisuke-kun?"

"I'll go buy it for you. Stay here," Heisuke said.

"Y-Yes,"

As Heisuke walked to the special limited pudding's place, the students who crowdedly stand in line moved away, avoiding Heisuke who walked relaxedly to the pudding's place. He took three of them and put the money without saying anything, then went back to Kanna's table.

"Here is it," Heisuke said as he gave one to Kanna and Hime, and the other one for himself.

"It seems so delicious!" Kanna said.

"You really like sweet things, huh?" Hime and Heisuke sweatdropped. She opened the cover and started eating it. Kanna didn't say anything but her face showed that she was really happy.

"What's this? You eat together?" Sano and Shinpachi came as they brought food trays.

"Let us join!" Shinpachi said as he sat beside Heisuke and Sano beside Hime.

"Ah! That's the special pudding, isn't it?!" Shinpachi asked then grabbed forcely Heisuke's pudding.

"That's mine!" Heisuke tried to take back his pudding.

"Nagakura-san, that's not polite," Kanna said to Shinpachi.

"Ah. S-Sorry," Shinpachi apologized and gave back Heisuke's pudding. Suddenly someone came and hugged Kanna from behind.

"Ka-n-na-cha-n!" Souji said teasingly.

"O-Okita-senpai!?" Kanna surprised.

"Let me eat with you too~" Souji said.

"Isn't it okay to just sit without doing this thing?" Kanna asked slowly as she blushed.

"Ohh~ How cold," he said as he sat beside Shinpachi. He took out a lollipop from his pocket and ate it.

"Somehow this table became a real crowd," Hime whispered to Kanna.

"I agree with you," Kanna nodded a little.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

Kanna waved her hand to Hime since she had to do some chores after school. It was her turn to clean the class. She swept the floor, threw the trash to the dust bin, and cleaned the blackboard.

"Ugh. This is too high," Kanna sighed as she trying to erase the chalk remains on the top side of the blackboard. Suddenly, someone's hand erased that part.

"Harada-san!" Kanna widened her eyes.

"Class duty?" he asked. Kanna nodded slowly.

"How's this school?" he asked.

"I got many friends here," Kanna smiled but Sano chuckled.

"I'm serious though," Kanna said, "Then, I'll leave first," She bowed and left the class. She went downstairs and saw Heisuke there.

"Ah, Kanna!" Heisuke waved his hand.

"Heisuke-kun?"

"I've waited for you," he said.

"You don't have to do that…"

"I want to take you home," Heisuke said.

"Thank you but I'm okay by myself,"

"It's okay, I said! We're friends, right?" he said. Kanna smiled to him and walked home, as Heisuke kept on walking beside her.

"Heisuke-kun, are you really a delinquent?" Kanna asked.

"No, I'm not. The rumor is too much. There were some delinquents who disturbed and bullied some of our students and I just helped them," Heisuke sighed.

"I see. As I thought, Heisuke-kun is kind," Kanna smiled and Heisuke blushed a little.

"Isn't it Toudou?" a man came in front of Kanna and Heisuke. He wore messy clothes and it was clear that he was a yankee.

"What do you want from me?" Heisuke asked as he pulled Kanna softly behind him.

"Nothing," He said. Ignoring him, Heisuke and Kanna continue their walk.

"Wait!" He called Heisuke.

"You do have a cute girl with you, huh?" He drew his face close to Kanna.

"Don't get close with her!" Heisuke pushed him to the side and ran away.

"Heisuke-kun, stop!" Kanna gasped in breath.

"Ah, sorry. I didn't mean to—"

"It's okay. I'll go now. See you tomorrow," Kanna bowed and went to the other direction from Heisuke. Heisuke walked away sluggishly because he really wanted to walked Kanna home.

"KYAAAA!" Heisuke startled as he heard Kanna's screaming voice. He ran towards Kanna's direction and found her being surrounded by two rasestsu.

"Kanna! Are you okay?" Heisuke gasped in breath yet he pushed away the rasetsu.

"I'm okay," Kanna said but her hands were certainly shaking.

"Let's go!" Heisuke pulled Kanna's hand and ran away. They ran fast, but the rasetsu could chase them.

"Hei…suke…kun… I'm tired," Kanna gasped in breath.

"If we didn't run, they'll get us!" Heisuke said. They kept on running but suddenly Kanna tripped on her own legs and fell to the ground, which made her knees bleed.

"Kanna! Are you okay?!" Heisuke asked panickedly. The rasetsus suddenly stood in front of them.

"Blood… Blood…" they said murmured spookily.

"Heisuke-kun! Get away from here! I will be okay," Kanna said.

"No you'll not!" Heisuke said. He tried to fight them bare handed, but he was no match for them. Instead, he received some beating from them.

"Tch. If only I use my katana," Heisuke said annoyedly.

"Blood…." One of the rasetsu drew closer to Kanna who was sitting on the ground. The rasetsu hold tight Kanna's leg.

"Let go of me!" Kanna shouted to the rasetsu as she hit him with her bag.

"Kanna!" Heisuke called her name panickly. The rasetsu grabbed Kanna's neck and ready to bite her. But suddenly he turned slowly into ashes and Kanna fell to the ground.

"I really need to keep my eyes on you," Hijikata showed in front of Kanna.

"Hijikata…senpai…" Kanna said weakly. Hijikata squated and handed her a handkerchief.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm okay. But Heisuke-kun…"

"If it's Heisuke, he'll be okay," Hijikata sighed he lifted Kanna to his back and piggy-back carried her.

"Hijikata-senpai?!"

"Just shut up. I'll accompany you until you reach home," Hijikata said, "As for you Heisuke, tell the others that I need to talked to them, including you, once I get home,"

"Okay," Heisuke said as he fixed his uniform. Hijikata and Kanna went to Kanna's small flat.

"Is it here?" They arrived on a small flat who was Kanna's.

"Yes, thank you for your help," Kanna said as Hijikata put her down.

"They'll probably target you from now. Be careful," Hijikata said as he left Kanna alone.

"Yukimura Kanna-san, from class 2-A, please come to student council office immediately. I repeate…" someone from the speaker said.

"Hey, they called you," Hime said to Kanna. It was break time.

"I wonder if it's something important…" Kanna murmured.

"Kanna-chan, remember don't be too close with them," Hime said seriously.

"But I can't just avoid them without a good reason, right? See you later," Kanna said as she walked towards the student council president.

"Is there something you need from me?" Kanna asked when she arrived at the office. There were Hijikata, Okita, Saitou, Yamanami, Heisuke, Sano, and Shinpachi.

"Have you ever been attacked by those monsters before?" Sano asked.

"Yes, I have. They'll attack me whenever there's a chance," Kanna said.

"I see," Sano said.

"Then they're really targeting her, huh?" Hijikata murmured but everyone could hear him.

"Regarding the attacks you've got from them, Souji and Saitou will guard you anytime," Hijikata said.

"Huh?"

"It's to avoid the attacks," Saitou said.

"Why do you do this kind of things? Isn't it okay to just leave me alone," Kanna said slowly, "Besides, I have no one to wait for me to go home,"

"Don't say such a lonesome thing!" Shinpachi interrupted, "We'll be your friends, okay?"

"Thank you," Kanna smiled a little, "So, they're the ones behind the slashing incident, right?"

"Yeah. Recently they've been attacking people here. Before this school, which school did you attend?" Yamanami asked.

"It's Minamoto High," Kanna answered.

"Before this area, Minamoto high was the one they're targetting before. Now that you move here, they attacked around this area too. There's high possibility that they're targetting you," he explained again.

"I see," Kanna said.

"But, you're rather calm for being the target of those monsters," Souji said.

"I don't know why but I've been attacked countlessly before," Kanna said innocently.

"Then how did you manage to kept alive until now?" Saitou asked.

"That's because my father and my childhood friend have been protecting me," Kanna smiled a little but her eyes showed sadness inside. There was silence after that.

"Say, do you want to join kendo club with us?" Hijikata asked suddenly.

"Kendo club?"


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

"Stop there!" a voice calling up Kanna when she walked to school the next morning. Kanna turned her head and took a look at the one who called her.

"You're… that time's…" The man who stood in front of her was the one who stopped her and Heisuke yesterday. Now he brought some of his friends with him.

"We're going to take you," he said.

"Take me whe— hmmpph!"

"Bring this woman to our place," he ordered his comrade, then Kanna was brought unconciously to their hideout.

* * *

"Oi, Serina. Where's Kanna?" Heisuke asked Hime.

"I don't know. She didn't come since morning," Hime said a little worried.

"She didn't call you or anything?" he asked again.

"I don't even know her number," Hime sighed.

Heisuke sighed heavily. As usual, they gathered in Student Council office after school.

"What happened? It's rare for you to be down," Sano said.

"Kanna didn't come to school today," Heisuke said.

"Oi, Sannan-san, did you know something?" Shinpachi asked Yamanami.

"She didn't tell me anything," he said.

"Then, she's possibly being killed by the rasetsu," Souji smirked.

"Should I put Souji and Saitou to guard her day and night, then?" Hijikata murmured by himself. Then, the student council office went silent.

"KAICHOUUUU!" someone shouted calling Hijikata as the student council president from outside the room, and slammed the office door really hard. He looked really panicked.

"What is it?" Hijikata asked him.

"The delinquents were gathering in front of school," he said as he gasped in breath.

"Heisuke, is this your doing?" Hijikata looked at Heisuke sharply.

"This time I didn't do anything. I swear!" Heisuke said. Without doing any necessary moves, all of them went in front of to school to see what really happen.

"Heisuke, you stay here," Souji said.

"Huh? Why should I?" Heisuke asked.

"You'll just bring up more commotion," Saitou said then walked towards the delinquents.

"What's with this commotion?" Hijikata asked the delinquents.

"Are you this school's student president?" the delinquents asked.

"Yes," Hijikata answered shortly.

"Then tell Toudou, if he wants his girl to be safe, then come immediately to the warehouse near the station. If not, I won't tell you what will happen to the girl. She's quite a beauty," he said with a perverted face.

"I don't recall for him having a girlfriend. Is she this school's student?" Hijikata asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Judging from her uniform, she is," the delinquent grinned.

"YOU!" Heisuke suddenly ran towards them with angry face and pulled their collar,"You kidnapped Kanna?!"

"I guess that's her name? HAHAHA," he laughed. Heisuke tried to punched the delinquent but Shinpachi and Sano stopped him rightaway.

"Here's some souvenirs for you," he said as he handed Souji who stood beside Hijikata a photo. Everyone looked at it and went mad.

"How dare you do this?!" Hijikata was mad. That photo showed that Kanna was tied and her arm was bleeding, yet Kanna's face showed no fear.

"We did everything we could but she didn't want to tell us about Toudou's whereabout. She didn't even cry a bit. So we played a little," he smirked.

"You hurt a girl? Such a coward," Souji still smiled as always, but his eyes were intimidating.

"If you don't want that to continue, Toudou, you come there," he said and left.

"Ugh…" Heisuke got annoyed but he worried about Kanna.

"We'll take her back," Hijikata said,"We still don't know if she's Chizuru or not. We can't take a risk to lose her."

"I understand," Saitou said.

"As I thought, Hijikata-san you're too soft on her," Souji smirked.

"Shut up, Souji. Let's go," Hijikata annoyed.

* * *

"Let me go, please," Kanna begged.

"We won't," the leader said, "Put that aside, you have guts, don't you think?"

"Huh?"

"We hurt you yet you didn't cry or shout calling your boyfriend,"

"Like I said, he's not my boyfriend! "

"OII! KATAGIRI LET KANNA GO!" Heisuke said as he opened up the door. There was the other behind her.

"Look, he came," the leader, whose name was apparently Katagiri, grinned. Suddenly the delinquents attacked them, but they could dodge it and attacked them again. They're going to win as they hit the delinquents one by one. When they finished beat them up, the delinquents ran away leaving Katagiri on the warehouse by himself. Heisuke and the other walked towards Katagiri to beated him up too.

"If you come here, this girl will die," he said as he took Kanna into his arm and stick a knife to Kanna's neck.

"Kanna!" Heisuke panickedly called Kanna's name.

"Let her go!" Hijikata said as he drew closer to Kanna and Katagiri.

"Oops, I unintently cut her neck a little. Oh my god, what should I do? Her neck is bleeding! HAHAHAHA!" he laughed sinisterly.

"You little…" Heisuke cursed.

"Die, you said?" Kanna murmured.

"Huh, did you say something, girl?" Katagiri asked.

"I can't die now," Kanna nudged Katagiri's stomach with her elbow, grabbed his arm and threw him down forcefully to the floor. With that, Katagiri was fainted at once.

"Ah, I didn't mean to do it. Sorry," Kanna blinked her eyes. Seeing Kanna's move just now, the boys bursted in laugh.

"If you're that strong we don't have to come and rescue you," Souji said.

"You're right. Actually I was thinking to beat them by myself. But since I came here, I think I would need your help," Kanna said.

"Because they're too much?" Sano asked.

"No, because, they've been waiting for a right time to show up," Kanna said seriously as the rasetsu came from above.

"Rasetsu?!"

"Hm," Kanna nodded, "they've been looking at me from above there,"

"That's quite frightening," Shinpachi sweatdropped.

"Blood… blood…" the rasetsu murmured.

"This is bad. I'm reek of blood," Kanna said.

"Run away from here. Quick!" Hijikata said to her.

"But…" Kanna said hesitantly.

"Did you underestimating us?" Sano asked but he smiled. They coated off their katanas and face the rasetsu.

"I'm not," Kanna said,"But for high school students to bring katana is a little…"

"Don't worry. We'll finish them real fast," Souji said as they ran towards the rasetsu and slashed them one by one.

"Ah, Katagiri-san!" Kanna just remembered that Katagiri was lying there, so she ran to Katagiri and tried to pull him.

"Mou! He's so heavy…" she saw a shadow below her and it was apparently a rasetsu who was ready to kill her from behind.

"Ah…" Kanna blinked her eyes when she's almost stabbed by the rasetsu. Then seconds later, there was a katana piercing his heart.

"Look at your surroundings," Saitou said coldly.

"Ah. Sorry, Saitou-senpai," Kanna said then she continued to pull Katagiri aside. The fight went on until ten minutes later. They coated their katanas again.

"Are you guys okay?" Kanna asked.

"Of course we are!" Shinpachi said.

"Thank goodness," Kanna sighed in relieve. Suddenly Hijikata coated off his coated and pointed it to Heisuke.

"Hijikata-senpai!?" Kanna panickedly called his name.

"Hi-Hijikata-san! I know it's my fault for harming Kanna but don't kill me!" Heisuke begged him but his eyes were sharply glaring at Heisuke.

"That's right, Hijikata-san. Just forgive hi—" Sano was interrupted by Hijikata's katana which was slashing something in front of him. Heisuke fell to the ground as his eyes were closed.

"Grrr….." Heisuke looked behind him and saw a rasetsu lying on the ground.

"Sorry, Heisuke," Hijikata coated off his katana.

"Are you okay!?" Kanna extended her hand and help Heisuke to stood up.

"You surprised me…" Heisuke took Kanna's hand and stood up.

"Not 'me' but 'us'," Sano sighed. Unexpectedly, Kanna squatted beside the rasetsu.

"Hey, are you okay?" Kanna asked the rasetsu.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Hijikata asked panickedly.

"He seems to be different from the other one," Kanna said.

"I'm so…rry… I didn't intent to hurt you…" the rasetsu said.

"Look! He can even communicate with us!" Kanna said, "What's your name?"

"A… Aoi…" he said.

"Aoi-kun, you're still around my age, aren't you? Why are you attacking us?"

"Because I was forced to," he said still lying on the ground.

"I see," Kanna helped him to sit.

"Please, kill me…" Aoi said. Kanna widened her eyes.

"What?" Kanna asked to make sure she didn't heard it wrong.

"Please kill me…" he repeated it once again.

"Kill, you say? Did you want to die that badly?"

"If I die, I don't have to kill people anymore, right?"

"I see," Kanna said,"Heisuke-kun, lend me your katana,"

"Huh?" Heisuke startled,"Here," Kanna took Heisuke's katana and unexpectedly cut her palm.

"Someone like you need blood to live, right?," Kanna said, "Here, drink it,"

"Kanna-chan! What the hell are you doing?" Shinpachi asked surprisedly.

"For someone to be alive, is something so fortunate. If you die now, you won't be able to see a future which maybe will be a good thing. Well, we don't know what will the future be like until we got there. Until there, just keep alive," Kanna said.

"Kanna…" the other was astonished by what Kanna said.

"Here, drink my blood," Kanna gave her hand as Aoi drank Kanna's blood while crying. After that, Kanna stood up and walked away from Aoi.

"Wait!" Aoi stopped Kanna,"What's your name?"

"Yukimura Kanna," Kanna said then go away.

"Yukimura… Kanna…?"


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

"That was cool, Kanna-chan!" Shinpachi said. They walked back to the school after the fight.

"Is that so?" Kanna blinked her eyes.

"That's right!" Heisuke said. Suddenly a car stopped beside them and the man who drive the car went out from the car.

"Kanna," he called Kanna.

"Chii?!" Kanna startled. The boys looked at the man who called Kanna then surprised and widened their eyes.

"Why are you here?" Kanna asked him.

"That should be my question," he said, "there's no news from you and you don't have any cellphone so I couldn't contact you,"

"Well, something happens, so yeah…" Kanna looked to another direction.

"You know this man?" Yamanami asked.

"He's my childhood friend who have been protecting me until now. His name is—,"

"Go with me and get in the car," the man said and pulled Kanna to the car. As she went in the car, and the door was shut, the man smirked.

"So, it's Shinsengumi's reincarnation, huh? How lame," he smirked.

"As expected it's you, Kazama Chikage," Hijikata said with low voice.

"Did you intently get close to Kanna for something like your crazy plan like in the past?" Saitou asked.

"What are you saying? Now I'm just a childhood friend of her," Kazama said.

"Don't play dumb!" Hijikata got annoyed.

"Well, if it's plan, I do have some with her. I will not lose again like in the past. I'll definitely make her my bride. Just see," he said with serious face.

"Then, she's really Chizuru?" Heisuke asked slowly.

"Well, she is. Can't you see that it's her while they have the same face? It's a shame she couldn't recall back her past life memories," Kazama said then he get in the car, leaving them behind.

"What were you talking about?" Kanna asked Kazama.

"Well, there's nothing. I just greeted them since they're your school friends," Kazama said.

"I see," Kanna nodded a little.

"So, what's with that wounds?" Kazama asked, then Kanna told him the full story.

"Should we head to the hospital?" he asked.

"No, please," Kanna looked down then they kept silent for a while.

"Okay," Kazama sighed. They drove for another ten minutes and arrived at Kazama's house. Kazama and Kanna get out of the car and Kazama asked Kanna to straightly go to the guest room.

"Sit there," Kazama said as he pointed a black sofa on the room. Kanna sat and waited for Kazama as he looked in for something. He took a box and sat beside Kanna.

"Don't move," he said as he brushed off Kanna's wounds on her face gently.

"Ugh…"

"Is it hurt?" he asked.

"Of course it is," she pouted.

"Then you have to hold it for a while," Kazama chuckled.

"Mou…" Kanna pouted once again. After finished treatening Kanna's wound, Kazama returned back the box.

"I need you to live in my house right now," Kazama sighed.

"Why?" Kanna who didn't know a thing just blinked her eyes.

"You're too…" Kazama sighed again.

"Chii, you're sighing too much," Kanna said.

"You should have call me if something happens," Kazama sighed.

"Look, you're sighing again, Chii!" Kanna laughed.

"You're back on calling me Chii, huh? That's what you used to call me when we're still small," Kazama said.

"I can't?" Kanna asked.

"…. Do what you want," he said.

"Yeay! Chii! Chii!" Kanna said happily.

"What is it? Calling my name?" Kazama asked.

"I just wanted to call your name, hehe," Kanna grinned, "When I call you 'Chii' I have to smile, right? I like to call your name while smiling. So you have to smile too!"

"Hmm," Kazama smiled freely and nodded.


End file.
